miitopiafandomcom-20200223-history
The Protagonist
The Protagonist is the main character in Miitopia, in which who is created at starting up the game for the first time Appearance The protagonist is a Mii character. Their appearance depends on the player of what they will look like. At the start of the game, the protagonist wears a robe with a small bag before obtaining the amulet that the Worried Mother gave them. Role in-game Greenhorne After first encountering a Rock Moth, the protagonist attempts to warn the townspeople but most of them don't believe them until the Dark Lord appears and proceeds to steal the townspeople's faces (except for the Worried Mother, the Lovey-Dovey Couple (Man) and the Dubious Mayor. The protagonist is given an amulet from the mother and a task to rescue her son. After the Dark Lord placed the child's face on a slime, the amulet awakens and gives the protagonist a power to choose a class of their own. They manage to defeat the Mini Slime and rescue the child's face. Along the way, the amulet summons a teammate for the protagonist after encountering two Rock Moths and feeling scared to fight them alone. The two heroes later come face to face with the Dark Lord once again and attempt to challenge them to a battle. Just when the Dark Lord is about to defeat them easily, they get interrupted by the Great Sage. After recruiting two more teammates and rescuing the Greenhorne town residents' faces, the protagonist and their teammates proceed to the castle where they encounter the overweight King whose face then flies away seconds later. After recovering the King's face, the King asks the protagonist to warn his daughter, allowing them access to her room. Inside, the Princess is informed of the bad news, making her worried, especially with the fact that the Besmirched Noble's Son, her childhood friend, is still at the town. The protagonist agrees to check on said person, making the Princess worry less. The protagonist eventually encounters the Besmirched Noble's Son not far from the town after finding out that the Worried Mother's child is missing. After dealing with a trio of Goblins, the child returns to town while the Besmirched Noble's Son leaves the scene. Back at the castle, the protagonist and their teammates are tasked by the King to escort the Princess's supposed fiancé, a Prince from a Nearby Land. After trekking through the forest near the castle and eventually Arid Frontier, the protagonist finds the Prince, but not without any problems. The Prince is very arrogant and does nothing but complain when the protagonist's team is ambushed by a Griffin. After dealing with the annoying Prince, the protagonist returns only to find out that the Princess's friend and the Prince are fighting each other. So, the King tasks the protagonist to find a Calming Fruit to stop their quarrel. However, after doing so, the protagonist finds out that the castle has been invaded by the Dark Lord's minions and the Princess's face has been stolen. The Besmirched Noble's Son, despite being incapable of combat, acts first and runs out of the castle to recover the Princess's face back, so the protagonist has to give chase. The protagonist eventually finds the Besmirched Noble's Son at the top floor of Nightmare Tower, where he tries to attack the monster who has the Princess's face now, to no avail. The protagonist's team then steps in and beats up the monster, freeing the Princess's face. After all that work, the protagonist's team is rewarded by the King and gets to see the happy Besmirched Noble's Son finally being allowed to be in a relationship with the Princess. Neksdor Just before the protagonist reaches Neksdor Kingdom, their teammates are taken away by the Dark Lord during a stay at an Inn. The Dark Lord also seals away the protagonist's current job, forcing them to pick a new one. After a stop by an inn, a new teammate arrives to accompany the protagonist, lonely no more. Not far into the journey through West Neksdor Desert, the lone protagonist encounters the Great Sage once again, now looking for a lamp. The Great Sage is pleased that the protagonist managed to bring peace to Greenhorne, but then warns them to not do anything to the lamp the Great Sage is looking for if they find it before leaving. They later recruit another teammate as they get closer to a town. Later, the protagonist encounters the Prince from a Nearby Land, who had unknowingly released what was sealed within the lamp the Great Sage was looking for, a mischievous Genie. The Prince, trying to put the blame on someone else, simply shoves the lamp into the protagonist's hands and asks them to leave him alone. After leaving him, the protagonist and their teammates finally arrive at Neksdor Town. It turns out that the Genie has caused trouble, including stealing the Desert Celebrity's gold, so the protagonist has to stop him. In Wetland Way, which is located east of the town, the protagonist gains a new recruit. Not far into Wetland Way, the protagonist encounters the Great Sage again and tells them about the Genie. The Great Sage becomes concerned, then notices the lamp the protagonist is holding. Instead of putting the blame on the protagonist, the Great Sage simply talks about how the lamp can be used to re-seal the Genie, with the method involving mentioning the Genie's name over and over while holding the lamp. The protagonist and them teammates finally find the Genie deep in the Underground Maze, along with the Desert Celebrity's gold. The protagonist then tries to re-seal the Genie, who begins to beg them for mercy. After canceling the sealing process, the Genie feels sorry and leaves the protagonist to return to Neksdor Town, only for the town to be attacked by the Dark Lord not much later. Even worse, the Genie is one of the victims and his face is kept in the deepest part of the Great Pyramid that requires the jewels to open, so the protagonist has to gather the jewels, which involves rescuing the other Neksdor Town residents first. After doing so, reaching the deepest part of the Great Pyramid ends up with the protagonist having to fight against Pharaoh "Genie". After defeating it and freeing the Genie's face, the protagonist and their teammates return to the town where the Genie's face is restored. Since then, the Genie begins to become friendly towards the protagonist, demonstrated by first helping them clear out the boulders that block the only exit path in Wetland Way. Realm of the Fey Once again, the protagonist gets caught off-guard during a stay at an inn just before they can go to the next region, Realm of the Fey. After having their Neksdor teammates kidnapped and having their second job sealed as well, the protagonist has no choice but to continue going, but not before picking a new job to replace the sealed one. After a stop by an inn, a new teammate arrives to accompany the protagonist once more. Going farther in, the protagonist will meet with the Great Sage again, who expresses surprise in the Genie being reformed back in Neksdor and thanks them. When the protagonist tells the Great Sage about the Dark Lord escaping from them again, they suggest the protagonist make their way towards the Elven Retreat next. As they make their way towards Elven Retreat, the protagonist then comes across the Injured Elf, who tells them that the Dark Lord is headed towards the retreat and adds that at least they have the Eldest Fab Fairy to protect them before dozing off. When the protagonist enters Elven Retreat they are met with the Youngest Fab Fairy panicking and calling for help as her two elder sisters were attacked and taken by the Dark Lord. She reveals that the Dark Lord had previously attacked the retreat before the Fab Fairies retaliated to protect their home. The Dark Lord fled to the east gate afterwards, but when the sisters' guards were lowered the Dark Lord attacked and abducted the two elder sisters. The Youngest Fab Fairy then teams up with the protagonist to help find her sisters starting with the Middle Fab Fairy first in Citrus Cave. After another stop by an inn, another new teammate joins the party on their way to Citrus Cave. As they reach the cave and traverse the deepest parts, the protagonist and the Youngest Fab Fairy find her sister the Middle Fab Fairy with her face stolen and placed on the Arachno"Middle Fab Fairy". Defeating it, the protagonist rescues the Middle Fab Fairy's face and she then joins the party to help find her elder sister in Bigg Forest while her younger sister goes back to protect the Elven Retreat. Making their way through Bigg Forest, the protagonist and the Middle Fab Fairy finally find the Eldest Fab Fairy with her face stolen and placed on the "Eldest Fab Fairy" Owl. After defeating the boss, her face will be freed and the Eldest Fab Fairy will reunite with her sisters and help the protagonist go after the Dark Lord on the eastern side of Realm of the Fey and open the gate. There at the gate, after performing a little dance to open it, the Dark Lord appears behind it and steals the face of the Youngest Fab Fairy, along with several other faces belonging to the residents of the retreat. Taking responsibility to help clean up the mess the Dark Lord made, the the Eldest Fab Fairy joins the protagonist in finding and rescuing all the missing faces of Elven Retreat and her younger sister's, along with finding the jewels to open the gate to Lotus Lake while the middle sister stays behind. Once all of the faces of the Elven Retreat residents are saved, the path to Lotus Lake opens up where the face of the Youngest Fab Fairy resides. Deep within, the protagonist and Elder Fab Fairy find the younger sister's face on the "Youngest Fab Fairy" Frog and fight it to free her face from the monster. Once the Youngest Fab Fairy is saved, the Protagonist and their friends have one last dance with the Fab Fairies, and head off to Karkaton. The Dark Lord steals the last few party members, but fails to seal the Protagonist's class away. Karkaton The Protagonist goes wandering through Karkaton, worrying that they'll have to fight the Dark Lord by themselves. They attempt to cheer themselves up by saying that they'll get their friends back first. They soon encounter the Great Sage in Haven Hollow, who has found and rounded up their third, sixth, and ninth members, now lacking faces. They offer to help the protagonist rescue their friends. Thus, the Protagonist and the Great Sage team up, battling Paincloud "Teammate", Magma "Teammate" Slime, and Burning "Teammate" Golem. Once those three have been defeated, the crew heads off to a deeper part of Karkaton, unfortunately being separated by a rock slide. They finally reunite in order to battle Cerberus, hosting the faces of the second, fifth, and eighth members of the party. Once the monster has been defeated, the Great Sage bids the heroes farewell and leaves the party. Dark Lord's Castle With the Great Sage gone, the protagonist and their party marches off to the Dark Lord's Castle to save their remaining friends. However, they once more end up getting split, resulting in one party fighting against "Teammate" Demon and the other one fighting Study of "Teammate". Once the party gets together again, they fight one last monster, being "Teammate" Armor. With the rescue of the final teammate, the heroes fight against the Dark Lord, finally defeating him and bringing peace to Miitopia....or so it seems. The Dark Lord transforms back into the Ex-Dark Lord, who proceeds to walk off in confusion. The Great Sage then later arrives, congratulating the heroes. Unfortunately, Dark Curse appears and attempts to possess the protagonist. The Great Sage pushes them out of the way, becoming possessed and turns into the Darker Lord in the process. The protagonist becomes visibly upset by this, but the Guardian Spirit encourages them to chase after the Darker Lord and save Miitopia once again. Travelers' Hub In the search to find the Darker Lord, the protagonist arrives at the Travelers' Hub. Meeting the Town Guide, he explains to the protagonist that while he doesn't know where the Darker Lord is, there might be some people who know where he is, and that they should ask around. After doing some guests for people, they find out where the Darker Lord's base is: The Sky Scraper. Trivia *The protagonist is the only playable Mii that the player can properly give orders to during battles (unless the Autobattle setting is on). *Once the Villa is unlocked, the protagonist is the only Mii that cannot be deleted. *During the main story, the protagonist can never be left out from adventures unless a sudden group split happens. The first part of said sequence has a party featuring the protagonist as usual, while the second part has the other half of the party progressing through their own stages without the protagonist until they meet up again. Notably, once the "sickness" game mechanic is introduced, the protagonist is the only one to not be affected by it. **However, during the post-game, the protagonist is no longer mandatory for team-building. But this also means that they are now susceptible to being sick like the other party members. **The protagonist is immune to being the victim of the hole event even if it happens in post-game. This is likely due to that the event may happen in some stages during the main story. **The protagonist will always go with the right side of the team during the "Falling Rocks" event. Gallery 19D79AE3-90B4-458B-B757-EBBA11B57261.jpeg|The Protagonist chosen as a Mage from the Guardian Spirit. Sally caring about her friends.jpeg|Protagonist receiving a letter from a teammate in exploration|link=Teammates Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes